


I Should Have Known

by entiegon



Series: Nya and Jay explain Skybound [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Jay's perspective, Mention of Captivity, Mention of Death, Poetry, events of skybound, mention of slavery, mention of time reversal, mention of wishes, the other ninja add to the poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entiegon/pseuds/entiegon
Summary: Jay dabbles in poetry. Sometimes, his poetry is full of life and love. Other times, it's as dark as the thoughts that plague him. What happened with the sky pirates was one of those darker times. He just never expected the poem to spew from his mind like it did. A poem in Jay's perspective about the events of Skybound.also on fanfiction.net
Series: Nya and Jay explain Skybound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	I Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is done in Jay’s perspective of the events of Skybound. Except for the last section which was written into the poem by Nya after she and the others read the poem. I will differ that section from the rest of the poem to show this. 
> 
> I believe this would have been done not only after the events of season 6 but before Jay’s mind started to forget certain elements of what happened.

Master Wu was the first to go,

Doing research in Domu.

Dear Misako was taken next,

Saving us from Stiix.

We watched in horror for our home,

The Destiny’s Bounty was gone too.

And as we fled, one by one,

I hoped this could all be fixed.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

He framed us all,

That terrible djinn,

Turned Ninjago against us,

And clasped us in vengestone.

Then picked us off,

With that sadistic grin,

One by one,

When we were alone.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

When we got out,

He reached me first,

Promised me wishes,

And played with my heart.

My parents, I discovered,

Were not mine by birth.

At the second wish, I knew,

We could not be apart.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

I kept my pain a secret,

Though I knew I shouldn’t have,

He targeted another ninja,

Who was easily consumed.

I’m sorry, Kai, I failed you,

You were reckless but brave.

And when the others found you gone,

They knew then that we were doomed.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

I may have lied a little too,

About my new abode,

But getting to that spider’s lair,

Could only be accessed by yacht.

That’s when we lost my dear friend Zane,

As the lightning flowed,

Though I mentally lost the others,

Thanks to my stupid thoughts.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

The tiger widow spider,

Is not one to fool with,

It’s as large as a building,

And can kill you in an instant.

My friends sent me down there,

And I knew I had to be swift,

But then the djinn caught me,

And I knew my fear would be consistent.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

I became a prisoner,

Aboard Misfortune’s Keep,

Cleaning and scrubbing and being beaten,

But I refused to give in.

In the darkness of the prison cell,

I refused to even weep,

I had to be strong and remind myself,

Nadakhan would never win.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

And then, one day,

My friends did come,

But no matter what I said,

The wishes flowed about.

That’s when we lost both Cole and Lloyd,

The loss was making me numb,

But with Nya in my care,

I had to quell my doubts.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

We hid in Dr Julien’s lighthouse,

And made a dear new friend,

I tried to tell of my struggles,

But Nya understood.

And then, once more, we were found,

And I knew this was the end,

But with one mighty toss from her,

I was sent to the home of my childhood.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

In the junkyard, I remembered,

A ninja never quits,

I gathered a team of replacements,

And went to save my family.

But when I found her, it was too late,

So from Echo I would be hit,

Into the sword to save them all,

So, together, we could fight the enemy.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

So, to the wedding,

We rushed to crash,

But silently,

We had to tread.

And in the following battle,

The boys were gone in a golden flash,

And though we shot the spider venom,

Before me my love fell dead.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

My final wish,

Was from the heart,

Like Lloyd had said,

Not long ago.

And even though,

We got a new start,

I still remember,

Every blow.

I should have known, right there and then,

That I would be alone again.

\- Jay Walker

* * *

_But you were never really alone,_

_As long as you remembered,_

_That every one of us is family,_

_And we will always be there for you._

_This love and friendship that we share,_

_Could never truly be severed,_

_And we’d prefer to never lose,_

_Our dearest brother in blue._

_You should have known, right there and then,_

_That you would never be alone again._

_\- Nya, Zane, Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Pixal_


End file.
